The Double Dose of Jealousy Affair
by degunther
Summary: Kate brakes her engagement with Castle and investigates the death of one of Martha's first students, while Castle travels to California to help Meredith prove her innocence in a murder charge.


**The Double Dose of Jealousy Affair**

Detective Kate Beckett exited the elevator with her head held high and with a quick firm confident step. She was going to make today a great day. Over the last two month she had worked hard to make the 12th feel like home again. 'I've worked hard to prove myself to Captain Gates, my friends and more importantly to me. But I have neglected and taken for granted the most important man in my life and I intend to change that starting tonight with dinner at my place, 'thought Kate.

'As long as I do not catch a case I will have tomorrow off, and I will share it only with Castle. The paperwork from our last case is almost complete all I need to do is a final review. Gym time, kick Esposito's ass at the range, then home, dinner, an evening frolicking with my man and my uninterrupted day off with Castle. Today is going to be a great day.'

An hour later her carefully planned day started to derail. The first indication of impending doom was the email in her box asking her to deliver the keys to her Cruiser to the motor pool officer. It appeared that undercover had experienced a series of vehicle fatalities and needed the rides.

'They ought to go back through drivers education', thought Kate as she headed downstairs to pull the tactical kit and Castles gym bag containing his writer's vest out of the trunk. The email said that they would be needed for approximately a month and would be returned in excellent condition. 'Yeah right', she thought. Kate had not realized how dependent she had become on the vehicle and how its absence really impacted her freedom and her ability to respond to the needs of her job.

She immediately began to compute a new time line for leaving the precinct and getting to the grocery store and back to her place in time to fix dinner. She could always delay Castle, she mused. No she decided I want all the time with him that I can get. Even if it means we wait while dinner is cooking. And waiting could have its advantages.

The next indication of a day going bad came in the form of a phone call from the DA. Apparently the accused in one of their previous cases had recanted his confession saying he had not been read his rights. And since the only one around him for both the right giving and hearing of the confession was Detective Ryan it quickly came down to a he said she said thing and in these cases the Judge always sided with the defendant.

The Team had to pull the files and reconstitute their previous efforts. Even without the confession there was a preponderance of evidence and the decision should not be in doubt. But the effort caused the team to work through lunch and miss both their range and gym times.

The final straw at work was the Captain asking the team to review robberies quarterly reports. A definite no win situation. If they made any corrections they would piss off their colleagues, but if they did not do a good job they would piss off the Captain, the real kick in the teeth was if they do a good job the Captain would continue to ask them to do the review. And to make matters worse the reports were a mess and they worked past the normal end of shift.

Adding to Kate's misery was the fact that the small grocery store where she shopped was out of a couple of things that she needed, most notably fresh eggplant. She did not have Castles skill in putting together dinner based upon what was available. She was dependent upon her recipes and her experience and today she wanted eggplant, some fennel and lemongrass, but only the fennel could be found. Scrapping that plan she opted for something simpler. After all she thought the company is the important thing not the dinner.

She had finally incorporated all of the stuff she had accumulated in Washington into her apartment, and one of the battles she was not looking forward to was the consolidation with Castle in the Loft. Her apartment had been immaculate until the blender had lost its top and had sprayed its contents all over the kitchen. That had cost a half an hour at least. Despite that, dinner was more or less on time the flowers were in place, the lights were set appropriately and the CD player was primed with music they both loved. Kate checked the time. Castle would arrive no more than three minutes early or two minutes late. If he was more this two minutes late she would call in a search party, hell she would lead it.

Castle knocked loudly before using his key to open the door. She never understood why he did that. I mean why else would she give him a key, if she did not want him to come in. Kate was dressed in a light blue blouse and a mid-thigh length, dove gray skirt. She knew that Castle liked this combination of colors and the look.

He was dressed in coat and tie and the first thing Kate did was to take off the tie and loosen the top bottom of his shirt. "Put that in your drawer and come back. You do remember your drawer don't you?' purred Kate.

"I had a small disaster with dinner so we are running a couple of minutes late. You know where the scotch is if you want one, if not there is a good wine with dinner," she said after giving him a welcoming kiss and smile.

"I'll wait and might I say you look lovely tonight, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Start the CD player it is preloaded."

After dinner had started Castle said,"One thing seems to be missing. Where is your engagement ring?"

"Here," said Kate pulling out the chain on which she kept it.

"It doesn't belong there," chided Castle.

"You know I don't want to wear it at work yet."

"But you aren't at work you are here with me."

It had been a long and stressful day and the last thing that Kate wanted was to fight with Castle. But she was tired, cranky, slightly angry, and a little mad at him for bringing it up again. "Why are you always badgering me about this ring? If the ring is so important then perhaps you should keep it with you," said Kate as she unclasped the chain.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," said Castle. "Are you going to treat our wedding ring the same way?" he continued and immediately wished he had not.

"Probably, look if rings are so important to you why, don't you take this one and go," she announced as she flung the ring at him hitting in the chest and landing on the table.

Castle was stunned." No a deal is a deal. I wish you and the ring a long life together. "

He slowly got up and headed toward the door.

"I said take it with you," Kate shrieked as Kate snatched the ring off of the table and flung it at his retreating back. It made a sad note as it rebounded off the floor and landed on the carpet.

What have I done she asked herself as she watched Castle slam the door as he left.

Later when the phone rang Kate did not have strength or courage to answer. The next morning when she checked it was from Castle and the voice mail was short "Kate I..."

Early in the morning Kate tried calling Castle only to have it bounce to voice mail. Worried, she went to the Loft to try to patch things up in person. Today the ring was prominent on her finger. She found the loft empty and barren, and from the look of the bedroom it looked like Castle packed in a hurry and for about a week. He went to Vegas to blow off some steam Kate reassured herself. I'll wait around to see what Martha knows she decided.

Walking into the office she saw that it was a complete mess. It would take the housekeeper days to put it back together. As Kate walked through the office she was heartbroken when she saw all of Castle's pictures of her in the trash. Sitting down in his chair she slowly pulled each picture out and fondly remembered where each one was taken. As she laid each one of the pictures back on the desk she thought 'How did I hurt you this bad? I will make it up to you.' "He was pissed," she verbalized.

"Yes he was, "said Martha who somehow had entered the room unnoticed by Kate "What happened?

"I sort of called off the engagement," said Kate. "I really didn't mean to it just sort of happened."

"How?"

"The engagement ring, I wasn't wearing it and we had a fight."

"Oh," said Martha with a look of dismay and understanding on her face.

"Martha, help me understand."

"Katherine you know Richard is an author and as such he deals in symbols." When Kate nodded she continued. "Well the engagement ring is a symbol of his love and devotion to you and when he doesn't see it…."

"He thinks I don't love him. That's absurd."

"Maybe so dear but that is how he thinks. "

"He must know that I love him," Kate exclaimed.

"He still worries," said Martha.

"Worry. About what? Me!? That I will leave him flat and go with a better offer?" When Kate saw the look on Martha's face she understood it was true. 'In a way it is sweet,' thought Kate at least I know I'm not been taken for granted.

"That will probably change for the better when you are married dear."

"Oh no," said Kate "I kind of made a remark about our wedding bands. "

"Oh my," said Martha.

"God I wish I could give him a hug right now. When he comes back from Vegas I will make things right," she vowed.

"He did not go to Vegas Katherine. He is with Meredith."

When the two locked eyes each knew what the other was thinking Kate had sent Castle into the arms of his first Ex. An Ex that he could not say no to. An Ex who was drop dead gorgeous and affectionately called the deep fried Twinkie because of the great sex they enjoyed. She had sent him there heart broken and vulnerable.

"I need to get there before he compounds my mistake," said Kate.

"Yes Katherine you do," agreed Martha.

"Do you know why he went?" Kate asked in a soft voice.

"Apparently Meredith is in a bit of trouble. A lawyer called and asked if Richard could come out and help."

"So my Boy Scout rushed off to do a good dead," Kate said. 'At least I didn't drive him into her arms' she thought.

Kate looked at her phone tried Castle one more time and heard the phone ringing in his desk. This is definitely not good she thought. She went over to Castles desk and grabbed his phone. "I think I will take this with me," she said.

She looked at her phone again and said, "I also think I had better speak to the Captain in person about getting some days off."

"Katherine dear I don't mean to, but if you need airfare…"

"No Maratha," she said as she reached out and hugged the older woman. "But you don't know how much it means to me that you asked."

Kate had made it off five steps off of the elevator when she encountered Kevin and Javier heading the other way.

"Come on Beckett," said Esposito. "We got a case."

"Yeah, great timing," added Ryan with a grin a mile wide on his face.

"Go on Detective," called Captain Gates. "I'll log this as a 'Duty Day' and not an 'Off Day'."

Kate hesitated for a moment. She was torn between her duty and the love of her life. As much as she needed to be in California, she knew that if Castle knew she skipped out on a case to travel there he might never forgive her. Detective Beckett nodded her acceptance to her Captain, turned and hurried after her Team. Since their dedicated rides had been taken by Undercover the Team had to make the long walk in the underground garage from the elevator to the Motor Pool Office to draw vehicles.

"You're not calling Castle?" asked Esposito.

"No," said Kate in a sad but determined tone. "He's….unavailable. " Esposito and Ryan exchanged looks. From Beckett's tone of voice they knew something was wrong. They also knew that this was not the time or place to talk about it, but they felt the opportunity would arise.

Ducking under the crime scene tape, the Team headed toward the crime scene, a pair of dumpsters in an alley beside the rear door of a General Merchandise store right on the edge of Hell's Kitchen and the Garment District in Chelsea.

"What do we have," asked Detective Beckett.

"When Mr. Keller opened," began Tom McHenry, one of the newer members of the 12th. Kate noticed that his Training Officer was out of the Patrolman's line of sight, but still within listening distance. The TO nodded his greeting and waited. "up the back door this morning so that could empty the trash he found a Miss Mary Ann Kane, 23 of Hell's Kitchen. He called it in immediately. We have her wallet and Driver's License. They were found in the dumpster, but no cash or credit cards. Perhaps a robbery gone bad."

"Probably not," said Esposito not unkindly. "Most of the robbers in this neck of the woods know that the ID has value, at least for a day or so."

"Perhaps the robber did not want to have a link back to the murder," the young officer replied.

"Point," conceded Esposito with a nod of agreement.

Kate saw the TO smile as she turned to Lanie, who had caught the call from the ME's office.

"Lanie?" asked Detective Beckett.

"Tell me what you see Detective," countered Dr. Parrish. She had noticed Castle's absence and felt the strange vib coming from the Team and wanted some time to think before she jumped in.

Kate took a deep breath, squatted down beside the victim and began. "She was not killed here, not enough blood." She looked at the small wound that appeared to be an upper moving strike that went between the ribs and hit the heart directly. "Someone with some skill with a small blade to be sure. These," said Kate pointing to the bruises on the victims' face, "tell me that this was personal." Detective Beckett after looking at the arms and hands of the victim continued, "No defensive marks of any kind so I would say she knew her killer."

Kate stood up and walked ten yards to the right, reversed her course came back and walked ten yards to her left. "The light is out so this place would have been really dark. There are no cameras. The killer has been here before and knew it would be an excellent dumping site. The killer also wanted us to find and identify the body. Her clothes don't look disheveled, so I'm going to guess she wasn't sexually assaulted," concluded Detective Beckett.

"Not bad, the best I can do on time of death is between two-thirty and four-thirty this morning," said Lanie. "Why don't I see is your shadow Kate?"

Kate glared at the Lanie for several seconds with no effect, looked around and all she saw was her extended family. "Looks guys we had a fight last night. I sort of threw my engagement ring at him, twice, and told him to get out of my apartment."

"He'll blow off some steam and come back," said Esposito.

"I wish," answered Kate. "But apparently after our fight he got a call. Meredith is in some trouble so he went to help her."

"He went to help 'the deep fried Twinkie?'" exclaimed Lanie.

Kate nodded her head yes. "My knight heard the distress call, climbed up on his horse and went charging off to rescue the damsel in distress ….. Look guys the only way I can make things right with Castle is go to him in California. The only way I can do that is if we solve this case quickly. "

Not all of the ears were within line-of-sight. Several of the uniformed Teams had heard Kate's dilemma and call for help. Many of them had been following Kate's and Rick's courtship for a number of years and were generally amused and were glad and approved of them finally getting together. From their point of view two of their own where in trouble and needed their help. If they needed an extra pair of hands or legs to get this case solved then the entire 12th would help.

"You guys head over to her place and see what you can find out," said Kate talking to her Team. " Officer McHenry…"

"We will organize a canvass of the area Detective," said the TO who had heard Kate's plea and came around to get the support troops organized. "Well find which traffic cams cover the approaches to this area and pull the footage from two-thirty to four-thirty and have it sent up to the bull-pen."

"Great thanks, Lanie?"

"You will know as soon as I do," Lanie vowed.

"I'm going to talk to Martha. I'm sure I've seen her at the Loft. I think she was one of Martha's first students," said Kate sadly.

**With Esposito and Ryan **

By the time Esposito and Ryan arrived at Mary Ann Kane's apartment they had a warrant to enter the apartment. The Uniformed Officers had arrived there first, roused the building super and had learned that the victim had a roommate.

Detective Esposito's knock on the door was answered by a cautious "Who is it?"

"NYPD Miss. Detectives Esposito and Ryan," answered Esposito. "We do need to come in and talk with you about your roommate Mary Ann."

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"No and it would be better if we did not talk through a door," said Ryan.

The Detectives heard the door being unbolted and unlocked. Eventually it was opened to the extent allowed by a chain. Through the gap Detective Esposito saw a cute as a bunny petite brunet still in night clothes obviously fresh from the bed.

"Detective Esposito," repeated Javier holding up his badge "Detective Ryan" Javier said pointing to his partner.

"Homicide?" asked the brunet.

"Yes Miss?"

"Michaels, Peggy Ann Michaels."

"Well, Miss Michaels we do have a court order, but I see that won't be necessary. Might I suggest that you put on something more substantial before you let us in," offered Esposito.

She nodded with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Give me a sec okay?"

A few movements later they heard the chain being unhooked and the door being opened. "Mary Ann's room is that one," Peggy said pointing to a room on the left. "I'm going to make to make some coffee. We can talk here okay?"

When the Detectives entered the apartment they saw a good size combined living room and dining area plus a kitchen area with a breakfast bar. The bedrooms were on opposite sides of the common living and there appeared to be two bathrooms. One of the bathrooms was in the master suite, which Mary Ann occupied, and the other right next to Peggy's room. The plants they the lady's had placed on windowsills, small tables, and in hanging planters had taken advantage of the southern facing windows and despite it being early December were still displaying vibrant colors and beautiful flowers.

"Who has the green thumb?" asked Ryan with a touch on envy and in hoping to start the conversation on a calm and friendly note.

"Me," said Peggy. "They help make the space seem bigger, and when the flowers all bloom this place smells wonderful.

"I bet," said Ryan. It was clear that this apartment was definitely inhabited by females Detective Ryan concluded. It was tastefully done in light earth tones, while all the furniture didn't match, it was functional and in good repair. The place was well taken care off. The only things to detract from the appearance was a trash can starting to overflow, 'she just has not taken the trash out yet today' thought Ryan, and the few dishes in the sink , 'not enough really to do' he noted.

"When was the last time you saw your roommate," began Esposito.

"About ten-fifteen yesterday morning. She was leaving to go to work at 'Michaels' and I was leaving for an audition. You see we are both actresses. Well she is and I'm trying to be. From Michaels she goes to her real job. She has a small part in a play on Broadway and I'm trying to find a Gig."

"If she has a part on Broadway, why is she still waiting tables at 'Michaels'?"asked Ryan who recognized the name of the restaurant.

"The money is pretty good Detective, but not that good. With the job and the tips from Michaels she was starting to save a little for a rainy day. Besides I think she liked the routine. It kept her from becoming too nervous before a show, and it kept her from getting a swelled head. Can I offer you guys some coffee? I don't know about you but I sure need it."

"No thanks…I'm good" replied the Detectives.

"What time does she show up at the theater?"

"The director likes to do a quick walkthrough. Then they break for a snack, then makeup and wardrobe so he likes them there sometime between two-thirty and three."

"Weren't you concerned when she did not come home last night?" asked Ryan.

"No. She told me was going to meet her boyfriend at the 'After the Curtain' party, and I'd figured they held a private celebration. You see they have been on Broadway for a whole month now, and with decent reviews, so the cast decided to celebrate."

"What is her boy-friend's name?" asked Esposito.

"Tom Madison. He is a Coast Guard Lieutenant. There are several pictures of him in Mary's room. They were starting to get very close. Who is going to tell him?" asked Peggy as she started to sob.

"That's our job," said Esposito quietly. "Do you know if Mary was having trouble with anyone at Michaels or on the show?"

"No. I mean there is always competition, but I knew of no one who would want to hurt her. "

Detective Ryan looked up when he heard a discrete cough from one of the uniformed Officers. "Do you mind if the Officers take a quick look at your room so that they can get a feel for the entire apartment?" asked Ryan. "You guys have done a great job of making your living space beautiful," said Ryan.

"No go ahead. I know you have a warrant and were just being polite, and I appreciate it. Go right ahead."

"Detective" said another Officer, "Over the last month she emailed her producer and director once, her agent several times, and her boyfriend and mom regularly. CSU has the computer and will probably tell you more when they are finished."

"That sounds like Mary," offered Peggy.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask…"

"Where was I last night? Here alone unfortunately," replied Peggy. "I also wait tables at Michaels. I've got the dinner service. The hours are longer and the tips better. But it means I don't have an acting job. It was a light night and I got off early around ten-fifteen. I got here around ten-forty-five. Jeff, my steady, was supposed to come over and read with me for my next audition, but he backed out. So I ended up watching 'The Night at the Opera' and went to bed.

As the Officers exited the apartment after finishing their search Esposito took out a card and handed it to Peggy. "If you think of anything gives us a call okay?"

"Sure. Detectives I have one request….Find out whoever did this to Mary and put him away forever."

"Looks like you were right Beckett," said Esposito as they stood in front of their Cruiser and compared notes. "Her roommate said she was an actor and had a Gig on Broadway."

"Yeah, Martha told me she was performing in the Circle in the Square Theater. I'm heading over there after I check out Michaels."

"Okay we will meet you there after we take a run at her boyfriend. He is a Lieutenant in the Coast Guard."

"Roommate?"

"She doesn't have an alibi, but I don't think so," said Ryan. "No motive. And now she needs to find another roommate in order to make rent."

"Okay, good luck with the Coastie and I will meet you at the theater."

The Detectives called the Coast Guard Station at Staten Island. They were directed to and quickly made an appointment with Lt. Madison's CO, Commander Mark Quick. Upon arrival they were ushered into the Commander's office.

"Coffee's on the sideboard help yourself," he called in greeting. "When you are done grab a seat at the table and you can tell me what this is all about. Tom is still out on patrol. It's going to take him another ten minutes or so to get here."

"Thank you Sir," they both replied and helped themselves to the coffee. The commander was about five-ten and one sixty-five. He had sun-bleached brown hair and a face dominated by piercing blue eyes and a face weathered by the sea. His office was fairly large with a great view of the water on one side and a map with his operational zone on the other. The Nation's Colors and the Coast Guard flag were positioned behind his desk. The third of the room furthest away from the door was obviously his work area and the conference table he had directed the Detectives to dominated the middle third of the room. The third nearest the door the Detectives had entered was furnished with comfortable chairs and arranged as a conversation group. Esposito had been in many a CO's office before and he felt right at home.

After they had settled themselves the Commander asked again. "Okay gentlemen what is this all about and how can Lt. Madison and I help you."

"Sir," began Esposito, "Lt. Madison's girlfriend was killed last night and we need to talk to him about it."

"I see. Wait one." They watched the Commander walk to the door open it and say "Joe could you please bring in copies of the Gate Logs for last night and this morning as well as the Crew Recovery Room Utilization sheet for this morning."

"Certainly Sir," came the reply.

"Sorry to hear Tom lost Mary," the Commander said. "I'm going to have to see how he handles it."

"Tom is a fine Officer, but ever since he met Mary he has been a bit of a discipline problem for me. Oh nothing violent or anything. It is just that he would show up late for duty. He would blame it on traffic of course and he is correct. But the route cause was that he was spending every available minute with his girl that he would misjudge the time it takes to travel cross town. The first time I gave him a verbal reprimand. The second time I give him a written reprimand and have it in my desk drawer."

Esposito nodded in approval. The Commander was giving the Officer an opportunity to correct his mistake before it became a permanent part of his record.

"I must admit I found his solution to the problem admirable. Every time he has the 0600 shift he signs onto the base the previous evening and spends the night in one of our Crew Recovery Rooms. They are nothing more than a bed, and shower. And from these, thank you Joe and when Lt. Madison arrives send him right in, you can see he signed into the base at two-thirty-five this morning. "

"The victim was killed between two-thirty and four-thirty. With travel time this takes him out of the suspect list," said Ryan. "But we still need to talk to him."

"Of course."

A moment later, Lt. Madison entered the room and reported to his Commander. "Lt. Madison Reporting as ordered Sir."

"At ease Tom these Detectives need to talk to you."

The Lieutenant was a solid looking six-one, dark hair bleached by the sun and a face with a mischievous smile that had also been weathered by the sun.

"Sir," started Ryan "is there a place we can use…"

"I don't know what this is about Detectives. But as far as I'm concerned the Commander can stay. When you leave he is going to ask and I'm going to tell him what happened. He has a right to know because he has to decide if I'm safe enough to hazard a crew with."

"Please sit Lieutenant," said Esposito who along with Ryan was very impressed with the Lieutenant's attitude. "It's about Mary. She was killed last night." They saw the color drain from his face, saw him clench and unclench his fists and anger and sorrow take root in his eyes.

"I was with her last night. How can I help?"

"Just talk us through everything that happened," said Esposito in a calm and level voice.

"I meet her at the barbecue place a couple blacks away from the theater. They were celebrating. The show had lasted a month and I guess they will get a slight pay rise. You would have to ask Mary about that…

"She was with Ted Robinson. The actor she kisses on stage. I still cannot get used to seeing her kiss another guy, even if it is an act," he confessed. "But when she grabs my hand and looks me in the eye I just know she is the one…"

"We stayed about half an hour and then we went to the Milford. We left around two AM. I told her she could spend the night but she did not want to worry her roommate. We caught cabs at the taxi stand there. I paid for both with my credit card. I came here. She was heading home. What happened?"

"Someone stabbed her and dumped her in Hell's Kitchen."

"Was she…"

"We don't think so," said Esposito.

"Did Mary speak of anyone, or do you know if she was having trouble with anyone?"

"Trouble with anyone? No. The only people she ever talked about at all were her teacher who helped her get the Gig, a Martha something and her roommate. "

"Rogers, Martha Rogers."

"Yeah that's it, but I would not waste my time. Mary liked her I mean really liked her."

"We know Martha. One of our colleagues talked to her already."

"If there is anything I can do to help you catch this creep just ask."

"Lieutenant just continue to do what you do. We appreciate the job that you do. That will be help enough. Catching this type of creep is most definitely in our job description," said Esposito.

"We know Martha," said Ryan "and when the creep killed one of her students. Well it just became personal for us."

"Commander, Lieutenant, thank you for your time."

"Catch this creep Detectives," said the Commander.

As they approached their Cruiser, "Let's stop for lunch on our way to meet Beckett," suggested Esposito.

"Let's try the barbecue place near the theater. Perhaps they saw something," offered Ryan.

"I hope so, because right now we have nothing."

**With Kate**

When Kate entered the studio she headed straight for Martha's office. "She's not in there Kate," advised Molly, Maratha's accountant, business manager and overall second in command. "She's in a session. She should be out in five or so what's up?"

"I just need to confirm that Mary Ann Zane was a student of Martha's and ask her what she knows about her."

"Oh no," said Molly, for she knew all too well that Beckett was a Homicide Detective. "I'll go get her."

"Katherine what are you doing here? I thought you would be on your way to California by now," asked Martha as she rounded the corner and saw Kate.

"Mrs. Rodgers, I'm Detective Kate Beckett and I need to ask you about one of your former students. Mary Ann Zane."

The shocked look on Martha's face tugged at Kate's heartstrings. "Mary Ann is dead? Of course she is or you won't be here. Official Police business or not if you call me Mrs. Rodgers again I'll…."

"Okay Martha, come sit down and tell me about her."

"She was one of my first students you know."

"Yes I remember her from some of the classes you had to teach at the Loft."

"That's right. Well she was a good student, and has some real talent. I helped her prepare for her audition for the part she is playing at the Circle in the Square Theater."

"Any friends? Enemies?"

"A roommate, Peggy something and a boyfriend Tom something he is some kind of military officer. I don't know of any enemies. If she has any on the show Mike Jones would know. He's the stage manager and literally knows everything about everybody. Be over there around two and I will introduce you."

"Martha I don't think…"

"Listen Katherine, I know you're a Police Officer and all but aren't part of the community. If I don't introduce you, he will be polite and answer your questions, and only your questions. If you understand what I'm saying."

"I do," confirmed Kate.

"If I introduce you then his answers will prompt you to ask the right questions. Understand?"

"Yes"

"Oh, one other thing you will need to agree to walk with him as he does his stage checks. It will take around forty-five minutes, but I guarantee you, you will have the answers you need. "

"Okay an introduction and nothing more. I'm worried enough about Castle now I don't want to be worrying about his mother."

"You won't dear. I have two other students on the show and I want to be there when they find out about Mary Ann."

"Oh, sorry Martha"

"Before then you need to go to 'Michaels'. Mary Ann waited lunch time tables there."

As Kate approached the matre'de she hoped this would not be a problem. Michaels appeared to be a very busy restaurant with a considerable wait time even this early in the lunch hour. "I'm Detective Kate Beckett I need to speak to the owner or manager about one of their employees."

She watched the matre'd's face assumed a soured expression, "That would be me Tony Marsden. Hey Sam take over for me please. Detective can we have this discussion in my office?" he asked as he waved toward a door labeled PRIVATE."

"Gladly Sir," she replied as she allowed herself to be lead into the office.

The office was orderly, but small and cramped. Between the desk, a couple of chairs and a sideboard for the computer there was barely enough room to stand. "Sit, sit," said Mr. Marsden. "How did Mary Ann die?"

"Sir?" replied Detective Beckett, clearly off-guard.

"Look when the best Homicide Detective in the city shows up at my restaurant and wants to talk to me and one of my best employees did not show up for work today it is very easy to conclude that my employee is dead. Am I right?"

"Yes Sir. Mary Ann Kane was found murdered this morning. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure, sure. Her best friend is her roommate, but you already know that. On this shift her best friends would be Martin and Sara. If you don't mind I'll send them to you here."

When Kate's stomach gurgled, "how about I have Martin bring you back a sandwich?"

"No thanks"

"Clam chowder?"

"Okay"

"Bowl?"

"Cup and some ice tea?"

"Sweet or unsweet?"

"Sweet"

When Martin arrived he placed a napkin on the desk. He then placed the cup of soup on the napkin followed by some oyster crackers and a glass of tea. Kate noticed Martin was about six-two and maybe one-eighty-five. He had dark wavy hair, green eyes and was really kind of cute.

"Tony said you wanted to ask me some questions about Mary Ann. Where is she today?"

"She was killed last night." Beckett saw Martin stumble backwards a bit. "Go ahead sit down Martin. Tony already knows about Mary Ann. I was wondering if you could tell me if she was having any trouble with other people here."

"Trouble no, Envious yes. You know she got asked to show up to the audience for the part she is playing because she made a song out of the evening's specials? At first we thought she was crazy but it got her noticed by the producer. Next she had an invitation and then the part. Our jealousy, turned to envy and then to respect. She had created and opportunity and seized it and from the reviews she is on the way to becoming a success. That's what we want. That's why we work here. We want to be noticed. All of us are actor wantabees between Gigs. There have been a number of successful actors who have waited tables here and we want to be one of them. For some reason Tony only hires actors. If you want to know why, you will have to ask him. "

"If you are done, I'll take the bowl and have Sara bring you another glass of tea."

A few minutes later Sara knocked on the door and brought in a fresh glass of tea. "Martin told me about Mary Ann Detective. I don't know how I can help you. We all liked her and envied her success." Sara was maybe five-two and one-hundred and ten pounds. She had that trim athletic look that only comes from being one. Her medium length blonde hair was captured in a ponytail, and her blue eyes were almost violet in color. If she has some talent she could go far, thought Kate.

"Envied her success enough to kill her?"

"No Detective. I mean the competition for roles is cut-throat to be sure, but Mary Ann was on her way to becoming a folk hero. You who someone we could identify with because she made her on brake and was successful. "

"Did she talk about the show much?"

"At first yes because we were all curious. None of us had ever made it that high. Then it tapered off. Last week it started up again as she was counting down the days to thirty show dates, kind of a mini-milestone. "

"Did she mention anything about difficulties at the show?"

"Not really, just the run in the mill catastrophes, a missing slipper, a broken nail, misplaced shampoo; you know the small stuff that gets amplified out of portion. Nothing really Detective."

"What about people?"

"The only person she talked about is her boyfriend Tom. She was sure he was going to propose. Then the role hit and she thinks he got scared off a bit. Yesterday she said she was going to give him another week and then she was going to ask him. Can you imagine a girl chasing after a man like that?"

'Yes I can,' thought Kate. "Thank you Sara you have been most helpful. Could you have Tony come back please?"

"So you are going to marry Martha's boy," said Tony and for the second time today he had rendered Kate speechless.

"Yes we are working on it," Kate finally replied. "How do you know Martha?"

"We were on the same soap opera for about three days. It was a whistle stop for her and the high point of my career. She was a class lady then and she still is a class lady now."

"Martin says you only hire actor wantabees?"

"Yes and the why is simple. By and large they are good looking kids. They understand posture, hygiene, appearance, manners, and know that good, timely service and manners will get them a good tip. Also they have good memories. They have the ability to memorize pages of dialogue, so handling tonight's menu, specials, and wine choices is a piece of cake. You and Castle should come to dinner some night. The skits the kids put on sometimes are better than the shows. Sure I have juggle sometimes for audition schedules, but this works for me and them. I have no trouble filling vacancies and they require almost no training. "

Kate reached into her purse and pulled out two ten's. "This is for lunch."

"Detective, the chowder was on the house."

"Tony, I AM a NYPD Detective. Lunch cannot be 'On the House.' I'm considering this paid in full. If you think it was 'on the house' then give the tenners to the kids as a tip."

Tony leaned back his head and laughed. "Done and done. Paid in full and I will pass the tenners to the kids. Martha always said you were a pistol. I see you are more like the Glock you carry. Anything else Detective?"

"No Sir you have been most helpful."

"Thank you for conducting the interviews here. It kept my customers and staff from becoming overly nervous. Detective, Mary Ann was a good kid. She did not deserve to die. Catch the creep and get him off the streets."

"Yes Sir," was Detective Beckett's only response.

At the theater Kate entered through the stage entrance door and the security guard quickly directed her to the stage area where she could find Mike Jones, the Stage Manager. As Kate rounded a corner and walked onto the stage itself she saw Mr. Jones and Martha talking on the other side. Mr. Jones was maybe five-eight at best and stout at a hundred and sixty pounds. Give or take. His long graying hair, that had been brown at one time, was pulled back into a pony tail. His jeans, good boots, and faded plaid shirt marked him as a stage hand. No one would ever think he was the stage manager.

"Mr. Jones I'm Detective Kate Beckett."

"And you are to ask me about Mary Ann. I know Martha told me. The person you might be interested in won't be here for another forty-five minutes or so. She normally cuts it close. You got a job to do. I got a job to do. Walk with me and I will tell you a story about the person you are interested in. Okay?" When Kate nodded, "Well come then," he said as he headed toward the left exit of the stage.

"Martha?" Kate asked.

"I'm going to wait for my kids and tell them about Mary Ann myself."

"Good, Detectives Esposito and Ryan should be coming soon."

"I'll tell them you are with Mike. I'm sure they know what to do."

Mr. Jones, Kate concluded, was a practical perfectionist. At points along the route he was met by his stage crew and they talked through everything. If there was scenery that the audience would see in the show they made sure it was perfect. They tested each pulley to make sure it worked and was soundless. In the orchestra pit, they made sure it was clear of clutter all the lights worked for the musicians and the chairs were soundless. Everyplace they went he made sure that there would be nothing to distract the audience from the show. Behind the curtain things were clean, simple and functional.

All during the trip Mr. Jones told Kate the story of Pamela Trenton. "Pam was certain that she had the role that Mary Ann got," Mr. Jones started. "You see auditions had been closed for about a week and the Producer and Director were just about to make the final decisions when the Producer brought in Mary Ann to audition. To put it mildly she rocked the house. After the dust had settled Mary Ann had the role and Pam was back with the chorus."

"Why did Pam think she had the role?"

"A certain Assistant Director, who no longer is with the Production Company, promised her the role."

"She was upset?"

"Yes and stayed that way. Oh she tried her best to hide it, but her eyes gave her away. You see Detective this was a good role. It is not the lead or anything, but it is the type of part that could get you noticed. And from what I read of the reviews, Mary Ann got noticed."

"Okay, she was upset over not getting the part. But was she upset enough to kill?"

"Don't know. But when you combine it with the other thing then yeah, maybe."

"What other thing?"

"Well in Act III Mary Ann kisses Ted Robinson. Ted Robinson and Pam has been an item, off-and-on for several years."

"So what, Pam thought Mary Ann was trying to steal Ted?"

"Yes, and the way Ted talked it was happening. Except, of course, it wasn't."

"Okay I'll bite. Why?"

"Mary Ann only has eyes for Tom what-is-name. You only had to watch her face light up when she saw him. If there was going to be a murder on this show I would have bet it would be Tom killing Ted. He never got used to the idea of someone else kissing his girl."

"Okay, Pam has two reasons to be ticked at Mary Ann. What caused her to do it?"

"I think Pam walked in on a conversation Mary Ann was having with one her friends where she was supposed to have said 'I'm going to give him another week to ask me. If he doesn't then I will propose to him'. "

"She thought Mary Ann was talking about Ted when she talking about Tom. I can see how that could set her off."

The last stop of the tour was the prop table. "I understand from Martha that you are having a little trouble of your own. What are you going to do about it?"

"After we solve this case I plan on flying to California and knock on his hotel room door. When he answers I plan on wrapping my hands around his neck and strangle him till he turns unconscious. Next I'll haul him onto the bedroom and dump him on the bed, handcuffed of course."

"Of course," echoed Mike.

"Then I will sit on his chest, kiss him awake and stay there until he wakes up and takes me back." When she saw Mike turn his head and regard her with a strange look she continued. "Over the top?"

"Love him do you?"

"Yes, much!"

"Whatever you do make sure it comes from the heart and you will be fine. Okay, let's go talk to Pam, so that she can confess and you can catch your plane. Otherwise you could grow into a menace to society."

When Esposito and Ryan entered the theater they saw Martha talking to two kids. From the tears on their faces they assumed they were her former students and she had told them about Mary Ann. "Javier, Kevin, Kate is with Mike. She should be back in a couple of minutes. The person we are interested in is Pam Trenton. She just went into the common room. If we wait by the entrance we will have her if she tries to do something stupid."

"Okay," said Ryan. "Martha how do you know?"

"I asked. Kevin. I asked"

They heard the tap of Kate's shoes on the floor before they saw her. When they finally saw her, the Boys recognized the look, their Huntress closing in for the kill. "Pamela Trenton," Kate announced, "I am Detective Kate Beckett. I would like to ask you some questions about the murder of Mary Ann Kane."

The Boys watched Pamela's face take on a look of terror. She gathered her legs underneath her and ran directly at them. Pam was so intent on Kate, who was maintaining her steady and relentless walking pace that she failed to see Esposito step in front of her. The collision was straight out of 'Looney Tunes'. Pam rebounded, flew through the air and landed on her posterior. Javier was unmoved.

Finally Beckett's footsteps stopped right beside the fallen woman. "Why did you do it Pam?" Kate asked in a quiet voice that filled the entire room.

"I didn't mean to," Pam sobbed. "I was just trying to scare her, then the car came, she squirmed and I lost my balance and the next thing I knew she was dead," sobbed Pam.

"Detectives, please read Miss Trenton her rights and transport her to the station. I'll be there shortly."

As soon as Kate obtained the warrant to search Pam's place she called Dispatch to request units to help her conduct the search only to find out that units were already in route and would probably be complete by the time she got there and suggested she return to the station. Kate frowned at her phone for a second, shrugged and then proceeded to pay her respects to the Producer and Director before leaving for the 12th.

As Kate was waiting for the elevator two Officers escorting Pam in chains came toward her for the ride up to the bull-pen to talk with her and her Team. As they were waiting two more Officers rushed over. "Detective we found the knife which Dr. Parrish thinks is the murder weapon in Miss Trenton's apartment. We also found these clothes in the dumpster. Dr. Parrish says the blood on both is of the same type as the victims. The DNA test results will take a couple days.'"

"That was quick," replied Detective Beckett.

"Detective this case sort of became a priority for us."

Kate nodded her thanks, 'Who doesn't know' she thought. A slow moan escaped Pam's lips when she saw the items. 'We can wrap this up tonight' Kate said to herself.

When the elevator door opened she saw the Boys waiting for them. "We got this Kate. Go talk with the Captain, and there is some missing person information on your desk."

Kate replayed Lanie's findings and went toward the Captain's office. Captain Gates had heard from the Desk Sergeant that Detective Beckett was on her way up and was waiting for her in her office doorway. "Detective a minute," the Captain said as soon as Kate came into view. Gesturing for Kate to come, close the door and sit down, the Captain leaned back against the front of her desk and began. "Martha said something about a humanitarian mission to California. Care to explain?"

"Sir," began Kate with a suddenly very dry throat, "apparently Meredith, Castle's first wife, is in some kind of trouble and Castle went to help." When the Captain's stare continued, "and what can only be described as 'a momentary lapse in reason' I broke up with Castle last night and I need to make it right before he does something even stupider. I know I've only got three days on the books, but I got to try."

"Tomorrow is a scheduled off day for you, so that gives you four, and if you hustle you can catch a red eye and save yourself some more travel time." The Captain saw hope and determination creep onto Kate's face and stay. "Now go before I change my mind. Oh, there is some information at your desk that may be helpful."

Kate went to her desk and logged onto her computer and started the search for NYC-LAX flight times. On a paper tent draped over her elephants was a picture of Castle and the caption "This lost little boy can be found at…" Someone had tracked down Castle's hotel and room number and had left it for Kate to find.

As the Boys left the box they saw Kate rush toward the elevator. "Sir" said Esposito "we have a signed confession. Officers are coming back up to take her to holding."

"Good job Detectives," replied the Captain.

"Do you think someone should call the airlines and the FAA and warn them not to delay Beckett's flight?"

"No I don't think that will be necessary. I think someone is already looking out for them." When she saw the puzzled expressions on her Detectives faces she continued. "Detectives this is the first time since I've been here that we have solved a Homicide in a single shift. No I think they have all the help they need. The rest is up to them."

'Good Hunting Kate' they all thought 'and Castle don't mess this up.'

**Castle's Story**

When the engagement ring hit Castle in the chest he felt that he had been body slammed by the proverbial eight hundred pound gorilla. He remembered he mumbled something as he got up to leave. The last thing he remembered as he left Beckett's apartment was the sound of the ring as it bounced off of him for the second time and rebounded off of the floor. The sound he heard was that of a death knell. All the way home in the cab Castle kept thinking 'She has not changed. What was I thinking? All this time she was playing me. She never loved me. I was just a convenient way to spend the time.'

In his office in the Loft he poured himself a stiff scotch and downed it in a single gulp and poured himself another. 'Perhaps it's just a simple misunderstanding. Maybe she had a bad day. I'll give her a call.' When the call went to voice mail Castle tried to talk then hung-up. Turning, he saw Kate's picture in a frame on his desk. He threw his half-full glass and hit it dead center, breaking the glass and knocking it into the trash. "Two Points," he screamed out loud. That is where the picture belongs, that is where she belongs, in the trash of my past. For the next several minutes Castle played the 'knock Kate's picture in the trash' game. At the end of the game he concluded that he needed another glass for his scotch.

Just as he was about to leave his office, his phone rang. 'Kate' he hoped. "Mr. Castle?" began a man's voice, "I'm Marion Culvert. I'm a lawyer. Meredith has been accused of murder and she suggested I call you. She thinks you might be able to help. ….. Mr. Castle?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Rick said and hung up abruptly. 'I need to fix things up with Kate' he thought. 'If she doesn't love you then why bother?' his mind said. 'I know she does,' Rick affirmed. 'I also know that she would hate me if I let Meredith twist in the wind.' Castle used his phone to make his flight, rental car, and hotel reservation. As he made each phone call he had to look at Kate's face. After the third call the pain was too much. He put his phone in the drawer and ran to the bedroom to pack.

"What's the matter?" asked Martha.

"Meredith has been accused of murder and I'm off to help."

"I meant your office."

"Beckett!" he said as he rushed out the door.

"What happened kiddo?" asked Martha of the walls in the Loft?

The flight to LA was torture for Castle. He knew he was doing the right thing, but he also knew he needed to see and talk to Kate. 'I'm just going to have to solve this case quickly' he vowed, 'before Kate has a chance to do something else stupid.' About an hour and a half out of LAX Castle was finally able to close his eyes. Castle awoke on descent and finished the rest of the journey on auto-pilot.

Castle awoke alone in a strange bed with a buzzing in his head and an ache in his heart. He reached for the phone and thought of calling Kate. 'No' he reasoned. 'Some things are best done in person. I'll camp out in front of her apartment door if I have to' he thought. Instead he order breakfast and tried to clear his mind. "I need to find a way to help Meredith," he said out loud.

Over breakfast Castle made an appointment to meet the lawyer at the crime scene, the bedroom at Meredith's place. He also asked the concierge for a white board, some markers, paper pens and a printer for his laptop. He needed to set up a murder board.

Meredith had a modest, by movie-star standards, house in the Palisades Highlands community of the Pacific Palisades. She lived at the end of a cul-de-sac and shared the street with three other houses. From the back deck Meredith had an excellent view of the Pacific Ocean. The house was high enough in the hills to enjoy the sea breezes and the pine trees provide the feeling and sense of privacy. Castle was glad that he was not the first one to arrive. The housekeeper ushered Castle into the music room where the Defense Team had gathered.

To Rick's eyes Meredith still looked drop dead gorgeous. He could look past the puffy eyes and the GPS anklet and still see the beautiful woman he married. "Meredith," he said as he entered the room.

"Rick you came," gushed Meredith as she rushed toward him. She gave him a welcoming kiss on the check and wrapped her arm around his. "That is my lawyer Mr. Marion Culvert, his assistant Tina, and Deborah Callaghan. She is the private detective we have hired. All this is Mr. Castle, my first Ex."

"Counselor Culvert," said Castel as he offered his hand to a gentleman that was dressed the part of a successful lawyer. The excellent tailoring hid the extra pounds that he had put on over the years. His short graying hair and ready smile did nothing to hide his lifeless eyes. 'A real shark this one,' thought Castle. 'That is probably just what Meredith needs.'

Tina was a mousey looking burnet whose laptop case was almost as big as she was. Castle thought she was too young to be a lawyer and was rewarded for his guess when she was introduced as an intern for the rest of the fall semester.

Deborah Callaghan could have been the poster child for any self-respecting Amazon tribe. She was easily six feet even and she carried her one hundred and eight-five pounds well. The curves were all in the right places and in inviting proportions, but there was nothing soft or fluffy about her. Her posture and fluid movements were full of confidence and suggested years of martial arts training. Her deep tan and sun bleached hair confirmed that she was a beach goddess and her eyes spoke of years of experience. "Mr. Castle," she seemed to purr. 'And unless I've been dead for the last couple of years she seems interested. Holy crap I had better watch my step. Between her and Meredith I could get into serious trouble. I wish Kate was here.'

"What do we have," asked Castle.

"Nothing good I'm afraid," said Marion. "When Mariah, Meredith's housekeeper, came to work yesterday she discovered Todd Hightower, Meredith's current ah guest."

"You can say lover Marion. Castles' a big boy," supplied Meredith.

"Dead in the bedroom with the knife near Meredith's hand."

"I threw a small dinner party the night before. The guests included Todd, Darius Fisher and Brenda Jones. It was to celebrate my getting a part in a new movie. Darius and Brenda are also cast members. The party was catered by a company I have used in the past."

"I don't remember what happened. Dinner went well. After desert we felt a little woozy and decided to make it an early night. We went into the bed room and I passed out. The next thing I knew there were cops all over the place."

"Drugs," asked Castle.

"No and yes. You know I don't use drugs, but Todd and I were both drugged."

"Yes," added Marion "Both Todd and Meredith tested positive for a form of 'roofies'."

"Why only you two?"

"We had the beef and the red wine. Darius and Brenda had the fish and neither one of them drinks."

"Was…"

"Two of the coffees tested positive," Mr. Castle added Deborah.

"So someone drugged the desert coffees," said Castle.

"Caterer?"

"Bonded, reputable, I have used them myself on numerous occasions," said Marion.

"But if Meredith was unconscious she could not have done it," said Tina.

"The DA will say that Meredith drank the drug after she killed Todd to cloud the issue and the jury will eat it up. I mean the DA clearing up a deliberate attempt by the Defendant to obscure the case. Do we have a time of death?"

"Sometime between ten and three."

"No help there. Who else knew about the party, guests and the menu?"

"I really don't know. My agent and their agents at least. I really didn't make it a secret. "

"Who handled the coffee?"

"Anybody I suppose," said Meredith.

"Okay," said Castle a little bit worried because right now he did not have a clue as to where to go on this investigation. "What do we know about Todd? Who would want to kill him?"

"Todd Hightower, born Todd Stevenson, was born in Cleveland. He moved in with his Aunt when his parents were killed in a traffic accident when he was ten. He graduated from UCLA with a degree in Drama three years ago. He has had several bit parts and performed in several commercials. His last Gig was three months ago. No known vices, and doesn't own anyone any money. He had around twenty thousand in checking and savings," supplied Deborah.

"We meet at a reading a month ago," said Meredith. "I thought he was kind of cute so I invited him home. We go out together and occasionally he sleeps here."

Castle stopped, sniffed the air and turned toward the door of the music room. At that moment Mariah came in carrying a coffee service on a tray. "Mariah you are a lifesaver," he declared.

After coffee had been served, "Mariah you found Todd and Meredith correct?"

"Yes Sir."

"Would you mind coming with us to the bedroom? You could show us where the bodies and the knife were."

Castle saw Mariah hesitate, "I know it's a bad memory Mariah, but it will help us understand who killed Todd and how."

She shook her head yes "Okay," she said.

As they entered the bedroom, which still had a blood stained carpet, "Meredith you can play yourself of course? Tina, would you play Todd? We need a prop for the knife."  
"I have another one just like it in the kitchen," volunteered Mariah.

"Great, get it please."

After Mariah had coached the people into place and placed the knife, Castle took a step back and said "That is interesting. Mariah are you sure about the knife placement."

"Yes Sir I'm sure."

"Very nice Mr. Castle, very nice indeed," said Deborah.

"Do you have a camera?"

"In my phone, wait one,… got it."

"The dead may resume living," said Castle. "You know that sounds like something out of an old Boris Karloff movie."

"You always loved those old movies," said Meredith.

"Me too," said Deborah with a grin in Castle's direction.

Rick looked at the two women and thought 'Kate where are you? Help!'

"I don't get it," said Tina. "What did we just do?"

"We showed a discontinuity," said Marion. "If Meredith had been holding the knife when she went unconscious it would have fallen closer to her hand not a foot away. If I can create enough of these we can create reasonable doubt. But I don't think I can use this one."

"Unfortunately I agree," said Castle.

"Why?" asked Tina.

"Mariah works for Meredith, and the jury would interpret it as Meredith putting pressure on Mariah to make up a story and the DA would reinforce that perception."

"But Mariah called the cops to begin with."

"That is because Mariah is a good Catholic with a strong moral background. She knew that killing Todd was wrong and it had to be reported no matter the consequences," concluded Castle.

"Yes Sir," affirmed Mariah.

"Trial by jury can be a tricky affair," said Marion.

"Mariah, one other thing. Where there any cups in the bedroom?"

"No Sir"

"Cups or glasses of any type?"

"No Sir"

"Another one," said Deborah. They all saw the puzzled looks on Tina's face. "Look if Meredith drank the roofie like the prosecution will say she did, she is going to want to do it here, on the bed. Not in the kitchen or dining room. She does not to stumble on her way here fall down and kill herself. No she would take the roofie here. If she did there would be a glass a cup or something."

"Again another one I may not be able to use, but that's two."

They all stopped when Meredith's phone rang. "Yes…I see…Thank you."

"That was my agent. The studio told him I have till Monday to clear this up. On Monday morning they will cancel my contract."

"Nothing like a deadline to bring out the best," whispered Castle.

"Can we get access to his computer, financials, or phone records?" asked Castle.

"I'll start the paperwork when I get back to the office. It will probably take a couple of days."

"How about friends, roommates, classmates…."

"I have some appointments this afternoon and you are welcome to join me," purred Deborah.

"Thanks I will," Rick said. "Darius or Brenda?"

"Not till tomorrow afternoon," replied Deborah.

During the course of the day Deborah and Rick talked to a half-dozen friends of Todd. None of them knew of anyone who had a beef with Todd. All through the day Castle kept fielding and deflecting personal questions.

"Look Deborah I'm just going to head back to the hotel, order room service, and pass out. I'm still on east coast time."

"Want some company?"

"Maybe later. Right now I'm tired."

"Gay…Married….Engaged?"

"NO, No and No. Maybe later, right now I'm tired and I do not want to disappoint a lady."

"You know as excuses go, that one is pretty good."

"Goodnight," said Castle.

"Goodnight," echoed Deborah.

**Kate and Castle**

As Kate entered the lobby of the hotel she headed straight for the elevators. "Good evening Detective Beckett. Mr. Castle did not say you were joining us," said the Night Manager.

"Henry, is it? Yes, good. Castle had no way of knowing when I would wrap my case. We got a break this afternoon so here I am. Please don't call ahead. I want to see the look on his face when he opens the door and sees me."

"I would not dream of it."

'Who is banging on my door at this time of night,' complained Castle. "I'm coming," he yelled out. He swung open the door. "What do…Kate!..."

Kate watched joy leap unto Castle's face. Then she watched it run away. She watched the door opening shrink as he said, "Why are you here? What do want?"

"On the flight out here I prepared my speech. I was going to tell you a story about a wise woman named Martha, about broken hearts, rings as symbols, and a foolish woman named Kate. But I'm too tired. Castle I need to give you this ring. Right now I don't deserve to wear it. That is why I must give it back to you. I want to wear it. I want to wear it with pride. But I can't. Not like this. I love you Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle and I want to be your wife. I can only hope that I did not throw that chance away when I threw this ring at you. Please take it back. Please re-find your love me. When you do, ask me and I will gladly marry you."

All through Kate's speech Castle had been watching Kate wring her hands like she only does when she is really stressed about something. In slow motion Kate watched the door open wide and Castle stick out his left hand. "Give me" he said in a cold voice. She slowly dropped the ring in his hand and waited. She watched his eyes as he looked down at the ring in his hand. She saw him bounce it a couple of times as if weighing it.

When Kate dropped the ring on Castles hand it seemed to burn and felt like a ton of lead. On the first bounce it landed like a feather. On the second bounce it landed like a snow flake 'She really loves you,' it seemed to sing. And I her Castle concluded as he reached for it with his right hand. Taking a deep breath he dropped to one knee.

"Katherine…"

Before Castle could finish saying her first name she dropped to her knees in front of him. The first time she had stood over him. This time no.

"…..Houghton Beckett will you marry me?"

"A hundred thousand million times Yes," Kate replied with a joyous sob in her throat. Kate watched as Castle one again placed the ring on her finger and scramble to his feet. When she took his outstretched hands he pulled her through the threshold, into the room, into his arms and more importantly into his life once again. Castle's hug was so fierce that for a moment Kate thought she was being crushed. Then she recognized that it was just pain of loneliness and the fear of losing a loved one flowing out and the absolute happiness and knowledge that she loved and was loved flowing in to take their place. This feeling made the pain of getting here seem inconsequential.

As the hug started to subside Kate knew what was coming next. She timed her leap perfectly and made Castle's job of lifting her into his arms easy. Neither commented on the wetness of the others face. Castle turned and took two steps and stopped.

"Crap."

Kate turned her head to follow Castle's gaze. It was Meredith's murder board.

"It's okay babe. I've got a couple of days. When can save your Ex's ass before we go home."

"Going home sounds nice," said Castle "and will save Meredith too."

"Whoa where are you going bub?" asked Kate as Castle had started toward the quest bedroom. "I did not fly all the way across country. Throw myself at the feet of the man I love, accept his proposal just to sleep alone. That away," she said pointing at the master bedroom suite. The smile on Castle's face was the biggest she has ever seen. Eventually Castle deposited Kate on the bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"My bag" she whispered. When Castle returned he found an almost completely nude Kate waiting for him.

"You know I like to do that," he teased.

"Tomorrow, but tonight I could not wait."

After the afterglow of their lovemaking had faded and Kate's breathing seemed to slow as if she was asleep, Castle propped himself up on one arm. He carefully rearranged Kate's hair, kissed her on the back of her neck and began speaking in a soft voice.

"Don't ever do that to me again Kate. I don't think I would survive. Don't ask me to go or abandon me. If you do I'm sure I would die….For me you started out as someone I wanted to lure to my bed. Then you became my guide and lead me out of my selfish ways. Next you accepted me as your partner and let me stand by your side. As a teacher you taught me that the thrill of the chase is not as important as the people we help. Later we became friends and lovers. Now you have agreed to marry me. To become my life mate and I feel that my life is just beginning. I love you Kate, and I know that without you I would be lost. I am going to hold on tightly to your love. Not too tightly I hope because I want you to grow and flourish and take me with you on the journey."

To Castle's surprise as he leaned in to kiss Kate's neck again she rolled to face him. Her eyes were large and moist. She stopped the kiss with a finger to his lips. Then she gently caressed his face and slowly traced his nose down to his lips and chin, following his jawbone her fingers and hand finally rested above his heart.

"For me you started as an annoyance I had to endure. As my Shadow I used your strength, enthusiasm, insight, and knowledge to my advantage and I tried to keep you at arm's length. As my partner I used your skills and expertise and still kept you at arm's length. After the shooting you do not know it but you became my reason to change, my focus, and my guiding star. I knew you loved me and I used that knowledge to help me get through my therapy, break down the walls that I had built and to grow. Without you I would have been lost. Married or not I AM your life mate. You have entrusted me with a precious burden, your love. I will protect it, nurture it and watch it grow. Point me in the direction you want us to take on our life's journey and I will take you there. I will protect and guide you. All I ask is that you never leave me."

Castle repeated Kate's gentle caress. A gentle touch to the lips then the face and finally his hand rested over Kate heart. "I love you Kate, and I know you love me. The only reason that I will not be by your side is because I'm dead."

"Then let Death be warned. When he comes for you he will find me protecting you."

**Next Morning**

Castle waved a half full cup of coffee under Kate's nose. No response. Next he held it there and was rewarded with a cute nose wiggle. On the third attempt he was rewarded with a cute nose wiggle and the eyes cracking open. "Hey babe," she croaked.

Castle placed the cup on the side table, "We will have quests in about a half an hour. A strategy session. I need you to join us."

Kate sat-up and drank some of the coffee, "I need a shower and some food."

"You can eat while we talk. Breakfast – double bacon I know," said Castle before Kate could speak.

Kate was still towel drying her hair when she heard voices in the main room. The male voice must be the lawyer. That's Meredith to be sure. 'Who is that?' asked Kate when she heard a female voice full of honey addressing Castle. It doesn't matter. Eat your heart out my dear that man is spoken for. Kate checked her appearance in the mirror. She had chosen a pale yellow blouse and a navy blue pant suit, one of her standard 'work clothes' outfits. I'm on a different clock today she thought as she casually unbuttoned the top button of her blouse. She strapped on her hold-out gun on her right ankle out of habit and shrugged into her shoulder rig. I'll pick up the jacket later.

"Hey Castle," said Kate as she entered the room.

"Who is this," asked Deborah. Who Kate thought was a lost member of an Amazon tribe. She had solved her body awareness issues early in life, but it still stung her pride a bit when she realized that she was at least the third if not the fourth most attractive woman in the room. Well at least I'm the only one engaged to Castle, she thought.

"This is my fiancée Kate Beckett. Kate, Counselor Marion Culvert, his assistant Tina Mazelli. You know Meredith of course and this is private investigator Deborah Callaghan."

"Last night when you begged off and said you were not engaged," said Deborah in a cross tone of voice.

"I wasn't."

"Quick courtship."

"Five, six years," replied Kate in an off-hand manner. 'He said No to her Kate's heart screamed'. "Of course I was blind for at least three of those years."

"Detective Beckett, Kate I'm glad you could join us," said Meredith with what Kate thought was genuine warmth in her voice. "And congratulations by the way. It's about time you two got together permanently."

Kate had continued walking toward the silver tray where she hoped to find her breakfast. She finished pouring her coffee then looked at Castle. "Coffee babe?" As she was walking toward Castle she continued. "You are going to have to excuse me while I eat. I took the red eye last night after we closed our case and I missed dinner. Its ten o'clock local, one o'clock my body time and it's telling me that I missed dinner, breakfast and lunch."

"What case?" asked Castle?

"One of your Mom's students was killed by a jealous co-worker. A double-dose of jealousy actually. The murder thought the victim stole her role and was trying to steal her boyfriend too."

"Role jealousy? That could be it. Look yesterday we tried to find a reason for someone to kill Todd, and we couldn't. What if Todd wasn't the target, just the unfortunate victim and Meredith was the target."

"Just how good is the role?" asked Kate.

"Significant," said Meredith. "I think that if I did a good job I could be up for an Oscar as best supporting actress."

"So it's worth killing for," continued Kate.

"Yes I guess it is," affirmed Meredith.

"Meredith could you write on the board the people who you think would be offered the role if they cancelled your contract."

"That's easy Candice Miller or Serena Wilson."

"Guys we need to check to see if any of these two have a tie to the Caterer."

"Meredith did you implement any of the security upgrades that Castle suggested last year?" asked Kate.

"I didn't do the cameras, but everything else yes."

"Including remote key recording?"

"I believe so why?"

"It will tell us if anyone else entered your house on the night of the murder. Call them."

"I don't have their number on my phone."

"It's on mine," said Castle "But my phone is in New York."

"It's in my bag. You left in such a hurry to help Meredith that you left it in your desk. I found it and brought it with me."

Kate saw the hurt appear on Rick's face when she mentioned his desk. But there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Later when they were alone, maybe but not now.

Castle returned with the phone, put it on speaker and dialed the number. "Identify yourself and your house and ask them to send the file to this email address," said Castle.

"Police access without a warrant," added Kate from her breakfast chair.

"Got it," said Castle.

It took several minutes to work through the automated menus and reach a person who could authorize the transfer of the information. An eternity later the laptop beeped indicating the receipt of an email. Three minutes later there it was, in black and white. Someone else had entered Meredith's home on the night of the murder at one-fifteen AM, and they used the code set-up for the caterer.

"Now if we only had a connection," said Castle.

"We do," said Deborah. "The owner of the Catering business's cousin is Serena Wilson."

"On their income tax findings Serena is listed as a Limited Liability Partner," said Tina.

"So our working theory," said Kate, "Is that Serena convinced her cousin to roofie Todd and Meredith and then someone came back at one-fifteen and killed them?"

"Yes"

"In that case we had better saddle up and go ask some people some questions."

"Kate, this isn't our range."

"It didn't stop us last time."

"I know. Then we had a dirty rent a cop and a whole studio full of props to use. Here we have nothing."

"It pains to me to think about it. Let alone suggest it."

"Two rouges going straight?"

"Yes"

"Wait, you guys are talking about going to the cops are you? I forbid it," said Counselor Culvert. "I've got enough now to win the case. There is more than enough doubt now."

"Yes and it will only cost Meredith her role in the movie," said Castle. "Meredith what do you want to do?"

"Castle," warned Kate.

"Wait one please? Meredith?"

"What do you think will happen?"

"Now they have to investigate. We gave them means, motive and opportunity for an alternate theory of the case. They do not want to look foolish in front of the DA so they will look into it. This is the only way you can be cleared by Monday. With those guys doing the heavy lifting and leaning the results things will get done. Otherwise you wait for a trial date and hope the jury sees it your way."

"Wouldn't they be doing this now?" asked Tina.

"No," said Castle "they have Meredith"

"In the bedroom," added Kate

"With a knife," concluded Castle. "This is a slam dunk case. They would not waste the resources to look further."

"When you say it like that you make it sound like the answer to a game of 'Clue'," said Counselor Culvert.

"Yes Sir. To the Police and the DA Meredith is the answer to the question of who killed Todd Hightower."

"I want the role" said Meredith in a firm voice.

"Fraternity or Hammer?" asked Castle.

"Fraternity, the Hammer is always in play. Do we have the arresting Officers' names and their precinct?" asked Kate.

"Detectives McKinley and Schaffer. They are out of the 29th," replied Deborah.

"Can you get me the Captain's name and phone number?"

"Captain Davis? I am Detective Kate Beckett. I am a Homicide detective out of the 12th precinct in NYC. I have some information on the Hightower Murder Case that I think you want to hear. When I can I come over and present it to your Detectives? …We can be there in thirty minutes. There is one thing though. I will be wearing my regulation firearm. There is no gun safe at the hotel and I do not want to be too jacked up when I enter your house. ….Yes Sir."

**At the 29****th**

Kate and Castle made it five steps into the lobby of the precinct house before the first Uniformed Officer shouted "GUN!"

Kate calmly put her hands in the air and shouted "I am Detective Kate Beckett from the 12th in New York City. I have an appointment with Captain Davis."

One of the Officers swooped in and relieved Kate of her weapon but did not frisk her. After several long seconds, "Guys," Kate called out as she was shaking her right foot, "My back-up weapon is here."

"Kids," said a TO, "They see a pretty lady or a gun and the freeze up for a moment. When they see both they are done. Nice," said the TO as he unstrapped Kate's back-up weapon," you chose to sacrifice ammo capacity for stopping power."

"It's also one of the few that fits my ankle," Kate added with a touch of a smile. "Come on. They should have gotten word to the Captain by now."

A minute later Detective Schaffer showed up. "Sorry Detective apparently the word got garbled."

"Not garbled," said the TO. "I turned it into a training exercise and we flunked. No one checked her for her back-up weapon, and no one had eyes on him," the TO said pointing to Castle. "A real man and woman team would have eaten us alive. Here you go Detective," he said as he handed both weapons back to Kate. "And thanks for keeping your cool."

Castle watched as Kate stowed her Glock and lifted her leg and positioned her pants leg so that she could re-strap on her back-up weapon. "What?" she demanded as she caught Castle staring.

"You know I never tell a lady how to accessorize. Which way is it to the Captain's office?

For a brief time Kate's smile and laugh filled the lobby.

"Gentlemen," began Kate "I'm Kate Beckett. I'm a NYPD Detective out of the 12th. This is Mr. Richard Castle. He serves as a consultant also out of the 12th. We have some information on the Hightower murder that we think you need to hear."

"Before we start there is one thing you need to know. I'm here because the accused is my Ex-wife."

"And I'm here because Mr. Castle is my fiancé and like it or not Meredith will become family."

"Okay that clears that up. You saw the crime scene and you pretty much know that we haven't done investigative work. Why would we? What do you have for us?" asked the Captain.

"Thank you Sir," said Kate, relieved that this meeting would not become a rock throwing contest. "First we think the intended victim is Meredith and the motive is jealousy over a movie role that she just got awarded. We think that the murderer intended to kill Meredith, but when Todd was there he thought that discrediting Meredith and putting her behind bars would be just as good and have the attribute of deflecting the search."

"Second is that Serena Wilson and the owner of the Catering business are cousins. Serna Wilson is one of the people that could benefit from Meredith being in jail. "

"The third item is that there was a visitor to the Meredith house the night of the murder at one-fifteen AM, and they used the code that was set up for the Caterer. "

"Here is a copy of the key log we got from the security company this morning. We left it so that the LA PD could get a copy without having to get a warrant," said Castle.

"So your theory is that Serena got her cousin to roofie Todd and Meredith and someone from the company came in and killed Todd."

"Yes Sir," said Kate.

"Next course of action?"

"She lives on a cul-de-sac. A half mile up is the only major intersection. I'm sure there is a traffic cam there. Then go out and question the Caterer and Miss Williams."

"Let's do the traffic cam footage first. That's easiest."

As they were watching the traffic cam footage, right on cue a panel truck from the Caterers showed up. Fifty minutes later it reappeared heading the other direction. The problem was there was not a clear picture of the occupant.

"Detective, since we know where this vehicle came from and where it is going and the time frame, could we check some of the other cams for an image of the driver?" asked Detective Beckett.

Detective Shaffer looked at his Captain. "Do it," he said. On the eighth hit they had a clear view of the driver, it was Serena.

"There you are my pretty," said Kate in a perfect imitation of the Wicked Witch of the West's voice.

"She's not wearing gloves," said Castle. "When do you think she put them on? Before or after she entered the house?"

"Guys," said the Captain, "Let's send a print team to the crime scene and have them do the exterior keypad and door. Let's get a warrant to search the Caterers for a bloody set of coverall's and gloves and let's bring Serna and her cousin in to chat."

"Yes Sir," said McKinley as he and his partner left to carry out their orders.

"Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle, there is a coffee shop up the street about three blocks away. Don't drink the coffee but the cheeseburgers and fries are pretty good. If you come back in an hour or so we may have things sorted out and can begin talking to the two people. I can promise you a less intense greeting in the lobby and a chance to listen in."

They were back in plenty of time to watch Tracy Newsome, the owner of the Catering business and Serena Williams escorted into their respective boxes.

"Detective Beckett how would you play this?"

"Tracy first, all she did was roofie two people. She now knows that one of them is dead. We probably could trade the accomplice to murder charge for information that Serena asked her to do it."

"Take the interview Detective."

"Sir I don't have jurisdiction."

"Identify yourself properly and that you are doing the interview at the request of the LAPD and that it is being monitored and supervised by us. If she objects then leave."

"You sure Sir."

"Right now I have no female Detectives. I think you will be able to connect with her better than Schaffer or McKinley. What do you say Detective. I know this isn't your first murder case."

"Okay Sir."

"Tracy Newsome I am Detective Kate Beckett. I am a Homicide Detective out of the 12th precinct in New York. This is Mr. Castle he is a consultant for the NYPD. Captain Davis of the LAPD has asked us to conduct this interview. It is being observed and supervised by LAPD personal. If you object to us asking the questions then let us know and we will leave. You need to know that the same rules are in place. If you lie to us, that is the same as lying to an LAPD Officer with the same consequences. Do you consent to the interview?"

"Sure I have nothing to hide."

"Why did you roofie Todd and Meredith?" asked Kate in a soft voice.

"I didn't, she must have drugged him and after she killed him drugged herself."

"Really?" asked Castle. "The drug was only found in the coffee that was drunk by Todd and Meredith. Darius and Brenda said that they saw them drink the coffee when they eat the fine blueberry cobbler that you prepared."

"I don't think you recognize the trouble that you are in. Right now you are an accessory to murder. I don't believe you know that someone was going to die that night. I can make that charge go away but you have to talk to me," said Kate in a soft voice.

"I didn't drug their coffee," she insisted.

"Tracey did you know that someone in one of your panel trucks came back to the crime scene at one-fifteen AM and stayed for over thirty minutes, and they used your code to get in," said Castle. "We are pretty sure this person is the murderer."

"I didn't do it. I was home with my family, you can ask."

"You know who did it don't you? Did your cousin Serna ask you to drug the coffee? What did she tell you the drug would do?"

"It was supposed to be a prank. Serna told me the drug would make them want to have sex, that's all. I know nothing about the murder. I don't want to go to jail. What about my kids?"

"Thanks Tracy, that's all we need. I will see what we can do on the other charges. Another officer is going to come in ask you to write down what you told us. Okay? We will see what we can do."

"Good job guys," said Captain Davis. "You want a shot at Serna?"

"Sure. I'm going to need a LAPD official folder the crime scene photos and the pictures from the traffic cams."

"Mike?"

"Give me five Sir."

An LA ADA entered the monitoring room at the same time Kate and Castle entered the Serna's box.

"I understand that you have some new information and suspect on the Hightower case," said the ADA. "I thought it was a slam duck. Who is your new suspect?"

"Serena Wilson. If we are lucky we will hear her confession."

The ADA looked at the room with Serna, Beckett and Castle. He saw Serna sitting with her arms crossed in a chair and Kate and Rick looking at pictures. "When are they going to start?"

"They already have."

"When are they going to do something?"

"They are. They are making a hostile inexperienced defendant anxious and nervous."

"Hey I'm over her," yelled Serena.

"No need to shout ma'am," said Castle in a calm voice. "We will get to you shortly,"

"I have an appointment in two hours."

"You are going to be late."

About two minutes later, "For the record Serena Wilson I am Detective Kate Beckett. I am a Homicide Detective out of the 12th precinct in New York. This is Mr. Castle. He is a consultant for the NYPD. Captain Davis of the LAPD has asked us to conduct this interview. It is being observed and supervised by LAPD personal. If you object to us asking the questions then let us know and we will leave. You need to know that the same rules are in place. If you lie to us, that is the same as lying to an LAPD Officer with the same consequences. Do you consent to the interview?"

"Why am I here?"

"Do you consent to the interview?"

"Yes, but why am I here?"

"You killed Todd Hightower in an attempt to discredit Meredith so that you can take her place in the movie, "said Detective Beckett.

The expression on Serena's face was as they say priceless.

"Look Tracy already told us about you giving her the drug and instructions to drug only Todd and Meredith," said Castle.

"We have you in one of your cousin's panel trucks showing up at the front door at one-fifteen," said Kate laying the picture on the table.

"And your layout of the crime scene was strictly amateur hour. Didn't you pay attention to any of your directors or producers, if the knife fell out of Meredith's hand it would have fallen here," said Castle pointing to a picture, "Not there. Oh she is left handed, not right handed so the killing stroke was all wrong."

"Then there are the other things, like the coveralls and the gloves. You do know we can pull DNA off the inside of gloves right?" asked Kate.

"What's the matter, did the Director promise you the part and you were pissed when you found out that Meredith got it."

"The only reason the bitch got the part is because she slept with both the Producer and the Director. I'm a much better actor then she is. I deserve the role."

"Why did you kill Todd instead of Meredith?"

"I wanted her to rot in prison."

"Thank you Serna you have been most helpful," said Castle as he got up and pulled out Kate's chair for her. "Another officer will be in to finalize your statement."

"Captain those guys are good," said Schaffer.

"Their Captain said they were the best and right now I would have to agree with her."

"Who are they," asked the ADA.

"Come on I will introduce you….Detective Beckett of the NYPD, Mr. Castle this is ADA Brown. I want to thank you for your effort today."

"You are welcome Sir, Meredith?"

"I'm sure the ADA Brown will drop the charges when he gets back to the office. But I have to ask you a question. Why did you come to us? You could have gone to trial and probably won. Why risk coming to us?"

"Me," said Kate "I feel I'm responsible to the people. Todd's family and friends need closure now, not in the future. And Castle, well he is just a big boy scout and will always try to do the right thing."

"Detective if you ever get tired of the NYPD give me a call."  
"Are you trying to recruit me Sir?"  
"Absolutely not. That would be poaching, and this is prohibited under our hiring practices. I'm just pointing out that weather is better here. You did catch the news this morning right? No. Well the high temperature in NYC today will be thirty degrees. We won't make it that low. Do you have any plans for the remainder of you stay?"

"Tonight I think we sit on the beach and watch the sun set," said Kate with her hand in Castles, "and tomorrow we will play the causal tourist. Then home the day after that."

**At the Beach**

Being midweek and early winter, Kate and Rick found the beach relatively empty. They found a quite spot and settled in. Kate sat between Rick's legs with her back pressed tight to Castle's chest. Castle had his arms wrapped Kate and she had her arms wrapped over his.

After the emotional outpouring from last night and the natural high from solving the case, neither of them had much to say. They enjoyed the antics of the seagulls, became synched with the crash of the waves, and enjoyed the light show provided by Mother Nature. When the last sliver of the sun disappeared below the horizon, Kate shivered but did not move because she did not want to disrupt the magic of the moment.

"Kate," began Castle in a soft voice barely audible over the sound of the waves. "Thank you for coming out here and helping with Meredith."

Kate gently disengaged. She spun around to sit knee to knee with Castle so that she could look at his face. The dark was just closing in, but enough light from the businesses on the beach boardwalk reached them, although in shadow Kate could clearly his face. She reached out and grabbed his hand. "I did not come here to help Meredith. That just sort of happened. I came here to reclaim my heart. I came here for you Rick." Kate saw Rick's eyes flick away toward the ocean. "When I saw your office and my pictures I wondered how I could have hurt you that badly and if you could ever forgive me."

"The heart is healed," said Castle as he pulled Kate's hand to his lips. "Last night and now make the pain seem trivial," he continued as he squeezed Kate's hand.

"About last night, in bed, did you mean for me to hear those things?"

"No, Yes, I don't know. I wanted to say them, but sometimes around you I can't speak."

"Oh" said Kate in surprise. "In that case if you have something to say and don't know how to say it just reach out and hug me and I will understand." She had to blink back the tears when he did just that. Now for the tough one, thought Kate, the ring.

"Castle you know I'm not a clothes horse or a jewelry person. You also know my feelings about wearing your ring at work."

"Kate I…."

Kate put a finger gently to his lips, "Shush Babe, let me finish…. I have the ring on a chain with my Moms, because to me that is the safest place for it and where I want it. Next to my heart. Martha told me that you seeing the ring on my finger is the equivalent of me telling you that I love you. And I know I don't tell you that often enough. So I hope you will let my other actions speak for me. I DO love you Rick and I know I don't tell you near often enough. Please let my actions be proof enough."

"Kate I…." started Castle as his stomach started to gurgle "…am hungry. The cheeseburger for lunch was not one of the better ones."

"And I'm kind of cold."

"Shall we?"

"Let's!"

Their paths to the steps back to the boardwalk lead them near the dark underside of the pier. Their approach was marked by a mugger who specialized in attacking careless tourists. As he readied his gun and prepared to strike, his vision shifted. Instead of a smiling male and female couple walking hand-in-hand toward the steps he perceived a Knight with a shining Siberian Tiger emblazoned on his shield and a gun-toting Valkyrie whose aura was too bright to endure. Then the moment passed and the couple was out of range.

Later that night when the mugger was at a bar scouting targets he watched the news clip that incorrectly identified the couple he had seen as NYPD Detectives he thanked his lucky stars for the vision, ordered another round and decided to take the night off.

**AFTERWARD**

It was the day after Kate's early return from California and she was in the break room pouring herself a cup of coffee when Captain Gates approached. "Refill Sir?" Kate asked.

"Yes, thanks. Humanitarian mission successful?"

"Yes Sir, Thank you."

"I must admit I was amused when the airline called and asked me to confirm that you are a NYPD Officer and the reason that you gave for needing your weapon on the flight was that you were escorting a VIP named Richard Castle."

"Well I could not put MIP, Most Important Person, on the form Sir, I do not think they would have understood," said Kate with a smile.

"I also got a call from the Chief of D's asking what the Hell you were doing in LA and when did we hire Castle as a Detective?"

"Sir?" asked a puzzled Detective Beckett.

"Your actions made the E-News here," she said with a half smile, "and Captain Davis called. He was quite impressed. He did not try to recruit you did he?"

"He did point out he had no female detectives in his command, and the weather was a lot nicer in LA." At that moment both Officers heard the sound of sleet from the first winter storm hitting the windows of the Station House.

"How did you leave it?"

"I told him my fiancée was a KNICKS fan, and even a small dose of Lakers basketball would probably kill him."

Captain Gates smiled, for Castle's love of the KNICKS was a local legend.

"Beckett we got a case," announced Ryan as he burst in the room. "Sorry Captain," he continued when he saw Captain Gates.

"That's okay Detective. I was just getting a refill and I think we were done. "

"Why does it always happen when I get a fresh cup," groused Kate.

"You should get one of those traveler mugs," Ryan offered.

"Why," said Esposito who had just walked in and was zipping up his coat. "She has a delivery service."

"Where are going?" asked Kate as she headed back to her desk to get her coat. "I need to tell my deliveryMAN to meet me there."

"Fourth and Lex. What did you do on your day off?"

"Coasters, Knott's Berry Farm…. Castle screamed like a little girl."

'I've got the best Team of Detectives in the city,' Captain Gates told herself for the millionth time as she listened to the chatter of her 'A-Team'. They are crazy sometimes, lovesick sometimes, but dedicated all of the time.


End file.
